


Everything I Wanted

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [128]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash Acting as Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parental Figure, Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could you write a story about a Buddie surprise proposal, definitely including Christopher and Bobby/Athena?Maybe adding in one asking the relative for approval.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Carla Price, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	Everything I Wanted

“Eddie honey sit down,” Carla placed a soft hand on his shoulder. “You’re making us nervous.”

Chris nodded his agreement from his position on the couch and Eddie collapsed next to his son. He ran a hand through his newly grown out hair, Buck liked it better long and sighed.

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. I want to spend the rest of my life with Buck and I want to do this right.”

“You could propose to that boy with a ring pop in this living room and he would still say yes. He is head over heels for you Eddie Diaz.”

“You’re right. I just want this one to last.”

“And it will. How did asking Bobby go?”

** Three Days Earlier **

“Hey Bobby,” Eddie knocked on the door to the Captain’s office.

“Eddie,” Bobby dropped his pen and looked up at him. “This is your day off. What are you doing here?”

“I actually had something to talk to you about.”

“Alright. Sit,” Bobby gestured to one of the chairs across from his desk and Eddie fell into one of them.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a navy blue velvet box, placing it on Bobby’s desk. 

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

Bobby picked up the box, gingerly opening it and peering inside. Placed gently into the cushion was a simple black titanium ring, with a Celtic knot symbol engraved on it. 

“I’m planning on proposing to Buck.”

“Okay,” Bobby closed the box and slid it back across the desk toward Eddie, who pocketed it carefully. “What exactly did you need to talk to me about?”

“I know it’s old fashioned, but I wanted to ask you first. You’re not Buck’s father, but you’re the closest thing he has, and I know it would mean a lot to him to have your approval.”

“Eddie, you know what I’m going to say don’t you?”

“I hope so.”

“I have never seen Buck happier than he is with you. He needed you even when he didn’t know you yet. You two are a great team. I’m happy for you.”

“Just so we’re clear, that is a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes,” Bobby chuckled.

“Thank you,, Bobby.”

“Of course. So how are you going to do it?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t want to make it a big thing.”

“How about next week at family dinner? Athena and I will pick up champagne and we can celebrate together.”

“That sounds great.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“Thank you,, Bobby.”

“Anytime.”

*****

“It went pretty well.”

“You knew he was going to say yes right?”

“Well I hoped so, but I wasn’t completely sure.”

It was at that moment that they heard the rumbling of Buck’s car in the driveway.

“Oh shit.”

“Eddie, breathe sweetheart. It’s all gonna be fine.”

Eddie pulled himself together just as Buck entered the house,

“Hey guys,” he put his keys on the hook and dropped a kiss to Christopher’s head before pulling Eddie into a kiss. He smelled like Eddie’s body wash that they shared at the station and a faint hint of smoke lingered in his hair.

“Hey, babe.”

“Let me get changed and then we can head to Bobby’s.”

As Buck disappeared into their room, Eddie patted his pocket, double-checking for the ring. Buck appeared a moment later, dressed in a dark green henley that Eddie knew was his and jeans.

“Ready to go?”

“Yep.”

Carla and Christopher sat in the backseat while Eddie drove, Buck clinging to his right hand in the passenger seat.

“Are you okay?” Buck asked quietly. “You seem a little on edge.”

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

Buck seemed convinced, a day of chasing Christopher around was tiring, and settled into his seat, rubbing his thumb across Eddie’s knuckles. 

Eddie was so nervous he could hardly eat, especially with Bobby and Athena giving him knowing looks across the table the whole time. 

When everyone was finished and the plates were cleared, Bobby called everyone into the backyard for dessert. 

May had done a great job decorating, turning on the fairy lights that were strung up over the porch and carefully draping the white streamers leftover from her graduation party.

“Is something going on?” Buck questioned. “It’s never been this decorated out here, there’s champagne on the table, and everyone keeps giving Eddie weird looks.”

“Buck,” Eddie called to get his attention.

When Buck turned, he clasped a hand over his mouth as Eddie dropped to one knee and reached into his pocket.

“What?” he whispered.

May and Maddie squeezed his hands and pushed him toward Eddie, who took one of his hands.

“Evan Buckley, we both know that I’m not great with words or feelings,” which made everyone laugh a little. “But I know that you make me happier than I’ve ever been. Our family, me, you,, and Christopher, is all I’ve ever wanted. And it’s everything I want for the rest of my life. So will you marry me?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

Buck pulled Eddie up by his collar and pressed their lips together as everyone cheered. Buck tucked himself into Eddie’s side as he slipped the ring onto his left hand.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you more,” Buck responded, kissing his cheek.

“Not possible.”


End file.
